Tormented soul (pain is all i know)
by grey0415
Summary: ONO SHOT for now: ana and christian meet in London they had a one night stand, ana has a dark past that still haunting her, she want to take revenge from the people who killed her parents. please bare with me: DARK STORY, NO CHEATING. My ana is very different from the original.
1. Chapter 1

**TORMENTED SOUL ( _pain is all i know)_**

At the age of 4 I saw my birth mom beaten and fuck by randomed men. I saw her abusing drugs with her pimp. At age 4 that same pimp used me as an ashtray and beat me as well. One day I saw my birth mom on the floor sleeping, I tried to wake her up but she didn't. 4 days later some police officer barged into our home and took me away from my birth mom. That day I meet my new mom; Grace Trevelyan-Grey.

Growing up I felt like I didn't belong with the Grey family, I wanted to be able to be touched without freaking out or feeling the pain of a cigarette burning my flesh. Until I became 15 and met Mrs. Lincoln, she taught me everything - how to f*** and how to be in control. At the age of 28, I am one of the most successful, wealthy businessman in the country. I'm a billionaire.

All of my beliefs changed in one night, when I went to London for a business trip. There I saw a very beautiful woman seated in the corner by the floor to ceiling window of a restaurant. Wearing a tight fitted red dress, minimal make up and wild curly hair. I couldn't stop staring at her, she looked like she was in a deep thought. She has so much poise and grace within her.

I wanted to know all about her, all of a sudden she looked my way and in that moment she took my breath away. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, but her eyes are lifeless. Filled with emptiness. What might've happened to her to become like that? I wanted to put a little life back into her eyes, make her smile. I just don't like the way her eyes look.

Moments later I see some old man walking towards her, who was he? They are talking and I can see the old man looking at her with disapproving looks and sorrow. Shaking his head the man starts to rise in his seat and looking at her disappointedly while he walked away. The goddess look distraught, but her expression is hard, determined even.

I want to walk to her table and introduce myself but I'm nervous as fuck. When I gather my strength to approach her, she's nowhere to be found. FUCK how long was I lost in my thoughts!? She's gone.

"Sir these are for you" the waiter says handing me a glass of scotch and a piece of paper.

" _ **Didn't your mother teach you that it was not polite to stare?**_ ". I chuckle at the message. Wait...

"Excuse me,where is she?" I ask the waiter and she points her finger in the direction of the bar and there she is taking a sip of her drink and she's lifted her drinks in my direction.

That's it, this is my chance, I walk toward her until I'm standing right in front of her.

"Sorry to stare but it happens to me when I see a very beautiful woman" I say flashing her my mega-watt smile.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself" she say flirting.

"I'm Chri-" I am cut off by her fingers against my lips stopping me from speaking any further.

"no names needed, wanna get out of here?" she asks. Wow she's forward. _I like that a lot._

"Lead the way" I say gesturing my hand toward the elevator.

The second my suite door closes I lunge at her and devour her mouth, grabbing her rounded a** and lifting her as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Please don't touch my chest or back" I say against her mouth. _FUCK! Please don't freak out._ _  
_  
"If you like you can tie my hands" I pull away shocked. Did I hear her right? Well fuck me side ways.

No words are needed as I continue our journey into my room, laying her down I admire the beauty in front of me. I am one lucky son of a b***.

We fuck all night long it seems I can't get enough of her. I didn't notice that I had fallen asleep.

I woke up the next day feeling well rested with a smile on my face. I stretch my hand out feeling the empty coldness of the sheets below. I sit straight up in a panic. She is gone. I look around and see a note on my night stand

 _ **'I had a great time, thanks for a great fuck of my life.**_

 _ **Take care BIG BOY'.**_

 _ **AN: Hello everyone here's my new story of you all like it. for one its one shot i'm kind of busy at the moment. i just can't get this story out of my head and i want to write it. sooo please review and tell me what you all think. thanks xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: hello everyone thanks for all who leave a review, follow and favorite my new story. I hope this one is okay? I'm not good at "sexy scene" so spare me. thanks to_** _ **NALEY23alwaysforever for editing my story.**_

 ** _So here's the 2_** ** _nd_** ** _chapter of my story enjoy!_**

 **TORMENTED SOUL** ** _(PAIN IS ALL I KNOW)_**

 **Chapter 2**

 **CHRISTIAN**

 _6 months later_

After that night in London where I saw that woman, it changed everything in me. A night free of nightmares, a night I felt content. I thought it was just a beautiful dream but it's not, I tried to find her, what her room no. was but I didn't have any fucking luck finding her. All I have was CCTV footage from the elevator to the lobby of the hotel, I got Welch to hack into the hotel's security system but we didn't find her or get any clue as to who she is. After 2 months of trying I had to give up, I tried to have a sub but it's just no use.

Just one night of blissful fucking changed me Well what can I say? it's only a one-night thing.

"Taylor I'm ready to go" I say walking out of my office door.

Arriving at Escala's underground garage I see a new car parked. _'I've never see that car before'_

Heading towards the elevator I sigh, exhausted I just want to crawl in my bed but I know I won't get any sleep because of my nightmares.

"good evening Mr. Grey" Mrs. Jones greet me.

"Evening Gail" I say sitting on a bar stool.

Finishing my dinner, I bid Mrs. Jones goodnight and head to my bedroom for a shower and change into my pajamas.

" _Please help me, save me please!" I can hear a woman sobbing, begging for me to help her but I can't make out to who it is. It's too dark in here to see what is happening. I try to get to her but I can't move my legs, it's like I'm stuck in place._

I wake up screaming and trying to reach for her. This is not my usual night terror it's different. Who is she? What happened to her? ' _Fuck! What was that all about, what's the meaning of that dream?'_

Getting out of my bed and pulling out of wet clothes I decided to head in the gym. After 2 hours in the gym I'm panting and out of breath trying to erase the memory of my night terror. Its 6 am still too early so after my shower and dress I work for awhile in my study getting ready for my meeting with Ross my COO.

9:am I arrive at GREY HOUSE after I take my coffee from my assistant my day has begun.

 _Ring…ring…ring…_

"Grey" I snap

"well hello darling" fucking Elena. Why I didn't check my phone before I answered it?

"Elena I'm busy what do you want?" I snap irritated

"I can practically see your stress; I have girls lined up for you if you want?" do I need a sub? Should I try again?

"fine. Send me a profile of whichever girl you think is best" maybe I just really need some release.

"ok dear bye" I say goodbye and hang up.

After 30 minutes I hear a ping indicating a new e-mail. I see its from Elena, checking it out I see a very pretty green-eyed woman, she has a few hard limits, high tolerance of pain and never uses a safe word. We'll see about that but I'll give it a shot. I send an e-mail to Elena stating that I want to meet the girl, and she replies almost immediately with her approval.

Its 7 pm and I decide to go home since there's nothing I can do here that I can't do in my study once I'm in my penthouse.

I'm in the middle of my paperwork when my brother barges.

"hey bro what's up" Elliot say cheerfully

"I'm busy Elliot what are you doing here?" I ask not looking at him

"I need a wing man" I stop my typing and narrow my eyes at my brother.

"Elliot I can't I'm working" I continue my work. I hear Elliot sigh in defeat

"I'm just trying to hang out with my brother, have some fun with him but I understand if you're busy. sorry to disturb you, bye" now I feel like a total jerk.

"fine" I resign and I see Elliot's face light up like a child in Christmas morning.

Arriving at my club I see my club is packed full of people, I hate it like this. I'm always fearing someone may accidentally touch me. we just enter the VIP booth and order drinks and my man whore of a brother starts his hunt for his fuck buddy for the night. I just sit there taking a sip of my drinks, no less than 10 minutes my brother is off to get some pussy.

After an hour or so my brother comes back looking satisfied as hell. Well he didn't bring the girl home with him, that's new. After an hour we decide to call it a night and head home. We're inside the elevator, but before the doors can close we hear someone yelling to hold the doors and Elliot sticks his hand out stopping the door from closing. My breath hitches in my throat ' _fuck am I dreaming or what!?'_ And my brother lets out a whistle.

"thanks" the girl says sweetly, she's wearing a tight v-neck cream backless dress.

"Its you" I say before I can stop myself, the girl turns around to face me.

"excuse me?" She says straight faced.

"London" is all I say.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you" I see something flash in her eyes but it quickly disappears. ' _What the fuck, I'm sure that's her I had my one night with.'_

"Hi, I'm Elliot and this is my brother Christian" Elliot say amused.

"Well hello" the girl says smirking at me but she doesn't say her name.

"And you are?" I say trying to learn her name but there's a _ding_ indicating that we are in a lobby.

"Oops…got to go" she says getting out hurriedly. ' _oh no you don't'_ I say to myself. I walk at a fast pace trying to catch up on her I see her car are waiting immediately.

"Wait! Your name" I say a little bit loud. She turns around before she gets in her car.

"Ana" she says and drives away. Elliot on the other hand has a smug look on his face. ' _Fuck I totally forgot about him, I am not going to live for this from Elliot just my luck fuck'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **CHRISTIAN**

 _'Why she doesn't remember me? Am I that easy to forget?'_ God she really is beautiful, I know all of my subs are beautiful too and she has a sexy body but Ana is a goddess. ' _ANA! that's her name, I wonder if that's short for something.'_

"Fuck bro, do you know her?" fucking Elliot doesn't know when to stop.

"Yes" I snap back.

"Well it seems to me like she doesn't know you" I count backwards to keep my cool.

"Are you done Elliot?" I ask him. I'm ready to head home.

" Yeah, well … I'm going back in, maybe take that girl home. Bye" he says turning back towards the club.

I get back home and head straight to my study and hope to relieve my mind from the memories of Ana, but she will not leave me.

 ** _1 week later._**

I'm finally back after a few days in New York, I'm just getting out of the SUV when a car park right in front me. I was turning to head to the elevator when I see something out of my peripheral vision. My eyes go wide in surprise to see who is getting out of the shiny black Maserati.

Its Ana! What is she doing here?

"Well well, look who's here?" I say smugly, she looks up shocked to see me.

"Get that smug look off your face I live here" she says reading what's on my mind. Fuck!

"You live here?" I ask. What the fuck she lives here? in the same building as my penthouse?

"Yeah. Christian right?" Ana asks, and I take my time to check her out. She's wearing blue ripped jeans with a black and red checkered polo shirt and her hair is in a high pony tail with black high heels. ' _God she really is a goddess, what I would give to have her submission and fuck her into the middle of next week.'_

We walk together to the elevator and she pushes the 20th floor and I put in the penthouse code and my print.

"Penthouse huh?" Ana comments crossing her arms under her breast.

"Yeah" my throat feels dry and all I want to do is lunge at her and fuck her here in the elevator.

And before I know what's happening, I've pinned her down against the elevator wall and surprisingly she didn't protest or try to stop me. I push the stop button of the elevator, I yank her polo shirt over her head and I somehow didn't realize that she ripped apart my button up white shirt and my suit jacket is laying on the floor. I start kissing her jaw and move to her neck and down to her chest. Fuck she smells like wild flowers, and she's moaning and begging as I continue my actions.

I unbutton her ripped jeans dragging them down her long legs and she kicks them aside standing right in front of me in just her black lacy bra and panties, and I almost combust in my pants and I rip them off my body. I continue to kiss down her body, teasing each of her nipples with my tongue as I rip her panties and she groans.

"Hey that's my panties" Ana says playfully.

"Now we're even. You ripped my shirt" I say and with that I lift her against the wall, wrapping her legs around my waist and slam into her and we both moan in pleasure. We fuck in the elevator until I feel to exhausted to hold myself up any longer. We're dripping sweat and panting from our activities and after a couple of minutes we get dressed and I release the stop buttons, arriving at her floor I grab her arm as she tries to walk out.

"Wait! that's it?" I say.

"What? Do you want to know my number?" Ana asks looking a little irritated. Now I'm starting to get pissed.

"Why don't you come up to my penthouse, I have a proposition" I say sternly.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye, big boy" Ana says getting out of my hold. ' _Fuck I knew it, she remembers me.'_

The elevator doors close and I look around. ' _Fuck. We just fucked here a minute ago, how am I going to get in here without remembering it?'_

But at least I got to fuck her again, and I know we're not done just yet. She will come to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **BREAKING NEWS:**_

 _ **A body reported found in his own apartment, in his bath tub holding a single black rose. It looks like a suicide but police think there's foul play, witnesses say he had a blond woman with him when he was seen leaving a bar down town. However, no one has been able to identify who the woman is and are having trouble remembering her face. Meanwhile the CCTV in the area has no record of him coming home last night with any woman. His family and friends are devastated about what has happened to their friends. The victim's name is Toby Evans and he was the owner of a restaurant near the pike market, he is also the son of CEO Jeff Evans of Evans shipping company. The main question at this time is; who is this mystery woman?**_

 **CHRISTIAN**

Poor guy. I know his father; I've done business with him before he's an arrogant prick but I do feel bad about what happened to his son. I never got a chance to meet the guy but I went to his restaurant a couple of times, I must say it's pretty good.

There's a knock on the door of my study, I look up and Taylor is standing before me.

"Mr. Grey sir, Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up" fuck. I really don't need whatever shit Elena is bringing with her tonight, I know she's pissed about me canceling the sub.

"Let her in" I say, preparing myself for a confrontation.

"What the fuck is your problem Christian?" Elena barges in absolutely furious.

"Elena I told you, I don't need a fucking sub right now" I'm getting pissed.

"Christian if the girls I've suggested don't meet your needs anymore you know I'm here" Elena says suggestively.

"Elena I will not tell you again, that kind of arrangement between us ended a long time ago" I snap.

"Well obviously you need some release. I just want to help you; you know I'm always here for you" she purrs and I feel my skin crawl just at the thought. ' _Why do I feel disgusted by that though.'_

"Elena enough, I will call you when or if I need a fucking sub" I yell at her and I can see she's taken aback by my outburst.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, remember who the fuck I am" she uses her dom voice on me but there's no effect anymore. Not like their use to be.

"I will use whatever tone I want with you, I'm not your sub anymore Elena" I yell angrily at her.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm just a little worried, look at you. You're so tense" she says concerned.

"I'm fine Elena I just have a lot work to do, one of my deals is going south and I need to fix it" I say a little softer this time. It's a little lie though because honestly all I want is to have my submitted to by a certain someone on the 20th floor of this building.

"Alright dear, I won't push you anymore. But just so you know I'm always here if you need anything, just a phone call away" Elena says turning towards my study door.

"I will, goodbye Elena" I say letting out a sigh of relief.

 _ **The following evening.**_

It's a little bit late when Taylor and I get home, thank god the deal that I almost lost is okay now, no thanks to the fucker who fucked up the deal in the first place. The elevator doors open and my breath hitches at the sight of a sweating Ana in her work out clothes _. 'Damn she looks so fucking hot right now.'_

"Well miss Ana, good evening. Aren't you a little late for a work out?" I ask arching my eyebrow eyeing her sweaty body.

"Why Mr. Grey I just needed a little release" Ana says biting her bottom lip. Fuck. I can feel my cock twitch at the action.

"You know if you need a release, I have a way to help you with that" I say seductively

"And what might that be?" she purrs. ' _Fuck! My cock is so hard right now.'_

"Why don't you come up to my penthouse and we can talk about the proposition I told you about" I say huskily. ' _Please say yes.'_

"Okay … I'm intrigued about what kind of proposition this is" _'Yes! She agreed! Well, not yet grey, she just agreed to discussed the proposition.'_

"I'll see you in a few minutes Ana" I say as she gets out of the elevator.

"Okay" she replies and walks to her apartment door. The moment the elevator doors close I can't contain the excitement I feel. ' _Fuck! Yes! Oh Ana you will never get away from me.'_

I immediately get in the shower and then dressed in record time _. 'Fuck. I'm nervous, what the fuck!'_

"Mr. Grey, Miss Ana is here" Taylor informs me. The moment I arrived at the penthouse I told Taylor to fetch Ana because she doesn't know the code for my elevator.

"I'll be out in a second" I say impassively.

"Very well sir" he nods and walk back to the great room. I emerge from my room and stop dead in my tracks seeing Ana by the floor to ceiling windows of the great room looking out onto the city of Seattle. ' _God every time I see her, she becomes more and more beautiful, especially wearing that flowing blue floral maxi dress and flats, her hair up in a ponytail.'_

"Do you have a habit of staring?" Ana says without looking at me _. 'How did she know I was here?'_

"Well you're a beautiful sight to stare at" I say walking slowly towards her. I see something flash across her face but she's good at hiding her feelings, and it's gone before I can ask what it was.

"You have a very beautiful view from up here" she says. She seems like she's so far away.

"Yes I have" I say looking at her. And for the first time I see some reaction, she blushes a beautiful shade of pink.

"So, what proposition did you want to discuss?" Ana says clearing her throat and changing the subject and back.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I ask walking towards the kitchen, Ana is walking beside me.

"Yes please" I grab two wine glasses and pour us both a glass of white wine.

"Let's go to my study" Ana nods in agreement and we both walk in that direction.

"Please, take a seat Ana" I say as I round the desk and open my drawer retrieving my NDA for her to sign.

"Please read and sign this is an NDA" I say handing her the paper.

"Of course you have this kind of document, after all you're Christian Grey" she quickly reads it and signs without question "So what's the proposition?" Ana asks and I smile at her.

"Before that I want to show you something" I put out my hand for her to take. She gives me her little hand without hesitation and I guide her towards my playroom. ' _This is it, now or never. I just hope she doesn't run for the hills when she sees my playroom.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **CHRISTIAN**

We are standing right outside of my playroom.

"Just so you know, you can leave anytime you want after you see my playroom. Just try to keep an open mind?" I say and she nods her head, I don't see any kind of hesitance or fear.

I insert the key., open the door and gesture my hand for her to walk in first. I follow her inside, switching on the light as Ana looks around and I think this is not the first time she's seen a playroom. As usual I can't read her, she's one of the people I'm find hard to read and I'm normally very good at reading people but she she doesn't show anything, she's totally blank.

"So you're into BDSM huh?" Ana say and I'm shocked that she is familiar with this. _Is she a sub? I hope so._

"So you're familiar with the lifestyle?" I ask rubbing my index finger across my bottom lip.

"Yes, I've seen a few dungeon, I don't live under a rock" Ana says running her hand against one of my floggers.

"Are a submissive?" I ask hopefully.

"No. But I have tried it before" she walks around taking in my playroom.

"So what do you think?" I'm dying to know if she will agree to be my sub.

"I'm open to trying. But you see Grey, I'm not looking for any kind of commitment" my face falls at that sentence.

"Even if it's just a contractual thing or romantically" Ana says turning around to face me.

"Oh…" that's the only thing I can say. ' _Fucking hell! Damn it Grey think of something, for fuck's sake.'_

"This is the proposition you want to present to me?" What can I say about that?

"Yes. That's all I know, and you must remember I don't like to be touch" I say hiding my disappointment.

"Well I have a proposition for you" my head snaps in her direction and my ears perk up.

"What is it?" I ask curious to know what she might propose.

"Let's go back to your study, it's distracting here" wow, she's really bold.

"Ladies first" I say and we walk back to my study, I lock the playroom again as we exit.

"So what's your offer?" I ask getting comfortable in my leather chair.

"We've fucked two times without any form of paperwork" I nod for her to continue.

"So why don't we just continue that way. I'll let you fuck me in your playroom but I will never commit to you, we're just fuck buddies" Ana says that all with a straight face. Well that's not bad…but fuck I need to control her _. 'Grey, take it or leave it. That's the only way you'll have her_.'

"Okay deal. I'll take you whichever I can have you if that's what you want fine, after all you will let me fuck you in my playroom and have my way with your beautiful body" I say in my dom voice, and for the first time I see her beautiful smile.

"May I ask, what's your full name?" I ask, I really need to know for the background check.

"Anastasia Steele, but I prefer Ana" Anastasia, such a beautiful name for a goddess like her.

"Nice to finally meet you Miss Steele" I smile at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Mr. Grey" we shake hands and I feel this kind of current run through my arm.

"So let's try out your playroom sir" Ana purrs, lust in her eyes.

"Oh Miss Steele, I'm going to rock your world" the moment she called me sir I'm a goner.

I growl at her and smash my lips to hers and we are in my playroom for hours. I used my flogger, riding crop, a few toys and I must say I'm amazed how well she holds herself in my playroom. She gave me a run for my money with how strong her stamina is. I'm in awe of her.

I'm exhausted and trying to catch my breath when I see Ana getting up from the bed in my playroom and getting her maxi dress. I panic, I don't know why but I want her to stay.

"What are you doing?" I ask sitting up.

"It's getting late I'm going to head back to my apartment" she says pulling her dress down over her head and fixing her hair _.' No, please stay!'_

"You know you can always stay, I have spare room you can use" I say, trying to stop her from getting back to her apartment.

"One thing you need to know Grey; I don't sleep with anyone" Ana says now ready to leave.

"Well at least let me walk you to the elevator" I say jumping out of the bed and quickly dressing. We walk downstairs to the elevator entrance.

"Well, goodnight Christian" Ana says getting into my elevator.

"Good night Anastasia. 'Till next time" I say leaning against the wall of my foyer.

The elevator doors close and I feel a pang of emptiness and a little hurt that I don't understand. Yes, she didn't agree to be my sub and instead suggested that we be only fuck buddies but I want to be able to tell people she's mine. What the fuck is wrong with me? And I must say she's something else. While walking towards my bedroom I pull out my phone and dial Welch's number I know. its late but fuck I'm paying him a generous amount of money to do whatever the fuck I need.

"Mr. Grey sir" Welch answers on the second ring.

"Welch I need a full background check on miss Anastasia Steele she lives here in Escala on the 20th floor. This is first priority" I say.

"Right away sir, will that be all?" that's what I'm talking about.

"No that will be all, I need that A.S.A.P Welch" I say and then hang up.

xxx

I woke up screaming from my nightmare. ' _Argh I just want a full night's sleep why is it always like this, fuck this shit'._ I find that playing the piano is relaxing after a nightmare. Closing my eyes, I begin to play and my mind travels back to the events of last night. God looking at Ana tied up in my play room, blind folded. Shit my cock is hard just remembering it. I can't wait to do that again but I also remember the bump on her back while I caressed her body last night, I know it a scar but I didn't have the time to inspect it.

I didn't get her number because I was so pre occupied last night. It's raining today so I'm just going to use the gym.

The gym is empty this time of hour in the morning so I start with the treadmill and run. Looking down there is an indoor pool and there is someone who looks like they want to join Olympics the way she's doing butterfly without taking a break. After what seems like forever the woman gets out of the pool and I have a perfect view of her body. My cock twitches at the sight of her, wearing a black two piece.

' _Fuck its Ana! Shit, well let's see my luck to have a morning workout with her.'_ I stop the treadmill and walk to the glass door and wait for Ana.

"Good morning Miss Steele" I say huskily; she startles at the sound of my voice.

"Are you stalking me now?" Ana teases.

"No! It just so happens that I use the gym as well" I say

"Well, want to join me in my workout Grey?" she purrs and her eyes turn dark as she looks at me _. 'She's really bold and frank. I like it.'_

After an hour in the gym shower getting thoroughly fucked by the goddess, I start my day in a good mood and finally I have her number, Welch hasn't called me yet. What a start to the day thanks to Miss Steele.

A/N: hello everyone sorry took so long to update my story….. I would like to thank you NALEY23alwaysforever for taking some of your time to proofread and editing my story.

Ps; thanks to all of you for supporting my story. Hope this one is ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Christian.**

Getting settled into my office chair at Grey House I dial Welch's number to ask him for an update on the background check that I requested.

"Mr. Grey sir Welch is here to see you" I put down my phone. ' _What the fuck is he doing here?. This must be serious if Welch is here''_

"Send him in, and hold my other meetings for a few minutes" I say through intercom.

"Mr. Grey I have some concerns about the background check you requested" Welch says seating himself in front of my desk.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he hands me the background check.

"As you can see sir it looks like something is missing from the age of 14 below there's no record, and when I tried to dig further I ended up finding it, but its classified and she doesn't have any friends and she graduated high school with the highest marks then went to college and at the age of 20 she finished her degree in Information technology. Now she's an antique collector." Welch says. I'm curious as well to what might have happened to Ana?

"Try harder, I want to know what happened to her" I say dismissing Welch.

"Yes sir" Welch says leaving my office. I take another look at the background check.

Her father's name is Raymond Steele he's an ex-special ops and retired general. His wife died from cancer when Ana was 10 and he is now living in Montesano on a ranch. I see Ana is a wealthy as well, and has only had one boyfriend by the name of Jose Rodriguez when she was in college. There's nothing after that; no more past relationships but she has been traveling a lot since she finished college.

My day goes by but my mind keeps drifting to Ana and different thoughts as to what possibly happened to her why her files are protected. ' _If I ask her, will she open up to me? I doubt it.'_

I decide to send her a text to see if she's busy and invite her to dinner.

* **Hey beautiful, dinner tonight at 7? I'll pick you up***

 ***As in a date?*** Ana replies immediately.

 ***It looks like that*** I reply

 ***Mr. Grey I told you I DON'T do dates. it's not my thing*** What the fuck? It feels like I'm talking to myself. I don't do romance. _'Then why did you invite her to dinner huh Grey?'_

 ***Let's just say a friendly dinner?*** I text back, playing it cool.

 ***Sorry I already have plans*** Ouch. She rejected me again! What the fuck!? If you were my sub you would be punished for defying me Anastasia.

I don't reply because I'm too pissed off right now. How dare she defy me! it's past 6 so I call it a night and head home sending a message to Claude to meet me at Escala.

I see Ana's car getting out of the garage, I don't think she sees my SUV arriving, so I decided to see where she's going.

"Taylor, follow Miss Steele" Taylor looks at me in the rear view mirror and I arch my eyebrow in a silent challenge.

"Sir" he nods and we follow Ana until she arrives at the restaurant Canlis and parks her car. I almost growl, seeing Ana in a fuckable dress. _Who the fuck is she meeting in, in that dress at this fucking restaurant?'_

"I'll call you when I finish my dinner" I say to Taylor as I get out of the SUV.

"Mr. Grey it's good to see here tonight, do you have a reservation?" the hostess asks batting her eyelashes at me.

"No." I say coldly. ' _Fuck off lady I'm here for my woman. "Yours" What the fuck Grey!?_

"Very well sir, please follow me to your table." sometimes I like being me; I can get what I want without needing a fucking reservation.

I follow the hostess to the table and I take the opportunity to look around hoping to see Ana. I spot her by the window in the far corner, and who the fuck is the guy she's with!? I thought she doesn't do dates? I choose the table on the opposite side far enough to not be seen, but close enough to see them.

I order my dinner while and watching them I see Ana is in a relaxed mood. She's smiling and laughing at this fucker, since I've meet her I have never seen her like this. And why the fuck do I feel like someone is repeatedly stabbing me in the chest? I have the biggest urge to snap this fucker's neck. I want Ana to smile at me like that and have her laugh at me like that.

Finishing my dinner, I decide it's time to show up and say hello. As I approach their table I can hear her laughter and my blood starts to boil.

"Miss Steele" I say coolly. I see Ana snap her head towards me with wide eyes.

"Mr. Grey" Ana says nodding at me and I see the fucker look between me and Ana.

"Mr. Grey this is my good friend Jose Rodriguez" What the fuck! She's having dinner with her ex?

"Christian Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rodriguez" I stretch my hand out for him to shake and the fucker takes it.

"Jose Rodriguez. Wait a second, Christian Grey? as in THE Christian Grey?" I smirk arrogantly at the fucker.

"Yes" I see him looking at Ana amusedly and he smiles back at me. _'What the fuck is that?'_

"Annie, you ready to go?" the fucker asks. Where would they be going?

"Yes" Ana smiles getting out of her seat and I see her put some kind of brown envelope in her bag.

"Well I'll walk you two out, I'm going home anyways" and with that we all walk out of the restaurant, I place my hand on her lower back and she tenses in the process but I ignore it. ' _I'm staking my claim here, so fuck off fucker!'_

"Well Annie it's good to see you again, call me if you need anything else" fucker says, like I'm going to let that happen.

"Thanks Jose have a safe trip and say hi to Ray for me" Ana says hugging the fucker.

"Please be careful" that fucker whispers lowly but I hear it. And then he has the courage to kiss her on the cheek before pulling back and smirking at me. I really do want to kill him right here, right now.

Finally, the fucker lets her go and gets in his car to drive away, leaving me and Ana alone with my twitching palm.

"What are you doing here Christian?" Ana asks looking at me.

"I just so happened to have a dinner here" I lie smoothly and at first I worry she doesn't buy it from the way she's looking at me.

"Well then, goodnight" Ana says getting in her car before I say anything. ' _Oh we're not done yet miss Steele.'_

"So who is he?" I ask stopping her car door from closing.

"I told you, he's a good friend of mine. Now please move Grey" I want to put her over my knees and spank the living shit out of her ass. I let go of her, but we're nowhere near done here.

I get in to my waiting SUV and drive home. Arriving at Escala's garage I wait for Ana to arrive. Within a few minutes I see her car pull up in her parking space.

"Anastasia I thought you don't do the dating thing?" I ask rather harshly. I can no longer contain my anger.

"And I already told you he's just a friend" Ana say equally as harsh.

"Oh yeah the way I see it he still wants in your panties and I don't want you to see him again" I say standing right in front of her.

"Mr. Grey may I remind you I'm not your fucking submissive and I can do whatever I want with whoever I please, you don't own me" well that's a slap in my face.

"Miss Steele trust me if you were my sub you would not be able to sit for a month." I use my dom voice to intimidate her.

"You think you can intimidate me Grey? Don't you dare take that tone with me, and stopping acting like a fucking jealous boyfriend. Yes, we fucked a few times but it doesn't give you the right to boss me around" Ouch! That one really fucking hurt!

"You're absolutely right. Good night Miss Steele" I say walking away from her. ' _I will not waste any more time with her. Yes, she's a good fuck. A VERY good fuck but that's it nothing more. This is why I prefer the contractual sub, to have control and not defy me at every turn. Maybe I should go back to my old ways._ I scoff ' _Yeah tell yourself that Grey!_ ' I should let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _ **Seattle Times - BREAKING NEWS:**_

 _ **Another body found in the bathroom of a bar in Portland, the identity is Mr. Mathew Adams. He is the owner of the Adams car dealership and the son of one of the wealthiest families in Portland. The body indicates that he tried to fight whoever his attacker was, he has defense wound around his arms and hands, but it's likely that no one could hear him or took notice because he is in a private bathroom of the bar which has turned out to be a BDSM bar.**_

 **CHRISTIAN.**

It's been 3 weeks since I last saw Ana, after our argument in the parking garage we haven't spoken since. I don't know why but I'm missing her like crazy, I tried to have a sub but it's no use. One night I went to visit the underground club to partake in a scene, I fucked and beat the shit out of a sub and I'm still not satisfied, my cock didn't cooperate with me I don't get hard the way I used to. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me.

I call the elevator when I see Ana's car stop and she gets out but she looks really pale. What's going on? I don't think she notices me standing by the elevator doors but I can clearly see that there's something wrong with Ana.

"Ana, are you alright?" I ask concerned, and she jumps a little startled by me.

"Yes I'm fine" Ana says in a weak voice. Before I know it she's falling to the floor and I move desperately fast to catch her.

"Fuck!" I say and that's when I feel that she's really hot. I call Taylor to help me.

"Taylor help me Ana's just collapsed" I yell out and I carry Ana bridal style, her face is flushing red and she's burning up fast.

We bring Ana to my penthouse to check her out and I try to give her something to drink and medicine to cool her down. I take Ana straight to my room and lay her down.

"Mr. Grey here's some medicine and a cold washcloth" Mrs. Jones says handing me some medicine.

"Thank you Gail, you can go I've got this handled." I say and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Ana baby wake up you need to drink this" I say and she complies. I put the cloth over her forehead and head into my closet to change and grab one of my t-shirts for Ana to change into. I hear Ana mumbling in her sleep.

After I change and brush my teeth I check Ana's temperature but there's no change she's still got a high fever. Ana is covered in sweat so I begin to change her. I slowly pull off her shirt over her head, I hear her whimper and it's in that moment that I see something that's scared the shit out of me. _'What the fuck has happened to her!?'_ I dial Taylor's number immediately.

"Sir?" he answers on the first ring.

"Come to my room now and bring the first aid kit." I say and hang up the phone.

It's not that long before Taylor rushes into my room. I put the t-shirt over Ana before Taylor enters.

"Taylor I think I know the reason for her fever" I say and lift Ana's shirt just above her stomach.

Her stomach has a long wound that's starting to bleed. I see Taylor's shocked face when he sees it.

"sir I don't think it needs stitches, it's doesn't seem to be too deep" I run my hand through my hair frustrated.

"Yes that's what I thought, but what happened to her to get that" I have so many questions right now.

"Sir, in my opinion it looks like a knife wound. Maybe we should wait for Miss Steele to woke up and ask her" Taylor says and I know he's right. Only Ana can tell us what has happened to her.

I nod at Taylor in agreement and dismiss him. After he's left I sit on the edge of the bed and caresses Ana's cheek.

"What happened to you Ana?" I ask her unconscious figure. I check her temperature again and see that her fever's lowered and I breathe a sigh of relief. There's nothing I can do right now so I decide to head into my study for a little while to check my emails and call Ros to tell her I won't be coming tomorrow.

"Ros I know it's an important meeting but I know you can handle it I've had something important come up" I say sternly. I'm in the middle of my conversation with Ros when I hear a gut-wrenching cry for help.

"Ros I'll call you back" I hang up the phone without waiting for a reply. I run full speed and I see Taylor is running behind me towards my bedroom. ' _Fuck it's Ana'._

Nothing could've prepared me for what I was seeing. Ana's body is thrusting, violently kicking and it looks like she's trying to get away.

"Please … stop … no ... don't … please I can't! Mom, dad please! Don't make me. Please!" OH MY god. I jump in my bed trying to grab a hold of Ana but she's fucking strong, she keeps fighting against me. the next thing I know I'm on the floor holding my jaw. ' _Fuck! She punched me! A good hard punch too.'_

"Please! No, ouch! Please stop. Don't, ouch!" I went back to Ana and try again. I don't know what to do so I just hug her tight as she keeps fighting me.

"Shh it's ok, no one will hurt you Ana. I'm here baby it's okay." I whisper in her ear, her movements stop and Ana opens her eyes and jumps out of my hold like a wild animal, this is the first time I see her vulnerable and scared and she's looking around everywhere.

"Ana it's ok. it's me, Christian." I say softly and she looks up at me.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" she ask coldly.

"You passed out while we were waiting for the elevator" I say and I now realize that Taylor is no longer with us.

"I need to go" Ana announces but she doubles over in pain and I get up and run to her and I see her wound's bleeding.

"Come here, let me take a look" I say trying to get her to bed.

"I'm fine Christian I can take care of myself" and with that I lose it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? CLEARLY YOU CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF BECAUSE IF YOU COULD YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW BLEEDING OUT IN MY DAMN BED!" I yell at her and I see her wince from my outburst. I really want to drag her into my playroom and punish her right now.

She sits down immediately and shuts her mouth. Wow, I didn't know she could be that obedient.

"Is that so hard for you to comply?" I ask and gather some bandages and medicine for her wounds.

"Would you please lay down so I can check your wounds?" I ask and she complies again.

"You know you could be such an obedient sub if you chose to" I say to lighten the mood and she lets out a soft giggle; music to my ears.

"Thank you" Ana says in a whisper. I look up to her and for the first time I see her eyes bright and clear, she's smiling her beautiful smile at me. My heart melts as I look at her. ' _Fuck! I thought I didn't have a heart and now I'm saying I have a heart? I'm going insane because of this woman.'_

"What happened to you, where did you get this?" I ask as I finish bandaging her wound.

"Oh. I got into a little accident that's all" she says dismissively. Why do I have the feeling that she's not telling me the truth.

"Thanks a lot. And sorry about what I said to you" I stop abruptly.

"There, that should stop the bleeding" I don't know what to say to her, she just smiles at me.

"will you be ok now?" I ask, I don't want her to be alone but I know from experience that after a nightmare I want to be alone. ' _Please don't let me leave please'_ I plea to myself.

"If you don't mind I would like to be alone" just my fucking luck!

"Alright then, just call me if you need anything" I say and she nods her head as I walk out of my room leaving her. I think I need to talk to Flynn, I'm going crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hello everyone.. sorry I just now got a chance to update…. Busy at school..**

 **Thank you for all the support.. hope this is ok…**

…

 **To answer some question…. For me what Christian did is not cheating.. they are not in a committed relationship, beside for me cheating is when you fuck someone else and you are in a serious relationship.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **CHRISTIAN**

It's been an hour or so since I left Ana. It's now 1 o'clock and I need to sleep as well. Maybe I'll be sleeping in a spare room but before that I'm going to check if Ana's alright. I knock on my bedroom door and I don't hear a sound so I open the door slightly peaking inside, I don't see Ana in my bed. I enter the room and look around and I can hear whispers from the balcony so I go over there. I didn't mean to listen to the conversation but curiosity gets the best of me.

"I don't fucking care! I will get them and they will pay for what they did!" I hear Ana but it doesn't sound like the woman I know, who is this I'm hearing right now? she sounds cold, heartless even. It makes my skin crawl.

"Get me the info, especially on him, He's too precious for me." my blood is running cold hearing her voice. ' _What's that all about?'_

"Call me once you have everything" I think she's hung up the phone and I hear her sigh.

"If you knew who I am Christian, I don't think you will look at me the same" does she know I'm here? It's time to test that theory.

"Ana" I whisper. Her head snaps in my direction, the panic evident on her beautiful face.

"How long have you been there Christian?" Ana asks. What should I say? Should I tell her the truth? I don't think so.

"Not long. I just came here to check on you. Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I arch my eyebrow.

"I think it's time for me to head back to my apartment" No, don't leave!

"I think you should stay here until tomorrow." I say in my CEO voice.

"Alright." Wow, that was easy?

"Come." I hold out my hand for her to take.

"Uh, Christian. Will you stay please?" She looks so vulnerable.

"Of course, I'll stay until you fall asleep" We get under the duvet together and I pull her closer to me.

I hear Ana's breathing even out and I know she's fallen asleep. I should go, but my body doesn't want to leave her, and now I know for sure that something bad happened to her. I will give Welch a call to gather some information tomorrow. For now, I will settle while I nuzzle her hair and smell her wonderful scent. I didn't realize that I fell asleep as well.

I woke up the next morning with something moving, then it dawns on me that Ana's ass is wiggling against my hard-rock erection and I moan at the contact.

"Ana if you don't stop that I will take you right here right now, and I don't care if you're hurt" I say huskily and she giggles.

"I love that sound." I say laying on my back and groan.

"And who's stopping you from doing that?" Ana looks at me, lust in her dark shade blue eyes.

"Ana you're hurt." I say getting out of my bed. She pouts at me and I chuckle at her.

"Fine" she gets out of the bed as if she's not hurting or something. ' _I know now that she has a high pain tolerance.'_

"I'll have Taylor pick you up some clothes to wear" I point my finger in my chair.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back" Like I'll let you.

"No need Miss Steele" I scowl at her. And she rolled her fucking eye on me.

"I'll take a shower then I'll be going to my apartment" I just sigh.

"I'll take the guest bathroom. See you in the kitchen" I walk to the next spare room.

After 30 minutes Ana emerges from my room wearing jeans and a V-neck shirt, her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing no make-up. She looks beautiful as always.

"Good morning Ana" I greet her.

"morning" ana smile shyly at me. we're in a middle of our breakfast when Taylor clear his throat.

"What is it?" I ask

"Sir, Dr. Grey is on her way up" at the mention of my mother's Ana chokes on her juice.

"Ana, you ok?" I ask while I rub her back.

"No I'm not ok! Your mother is in her way up here, where can I hide?" Ana asks panicked, I want to laugh at her but I don't think it's a good idea.

"Why would you go and hide she's just my mother?" yeah, I should make her hide but I like the idea of Ana meeting my mother. I never had this kind of felling towards my former sub. ' _Grey, Ana is not your sub she's just your 'fuck buddy' as she put it.'_

"Christian she is going to think that I'm your girlfriend" Ana says in a tone like I'm being ridiculous.

"We will clarify to her that we're just fuck buddies" I say smirking at her and her mouth is hanging open and staring at me wide eyes and I can't contain it anymore I laugh out loud at her.

"Chris-"my mother stops dead in her track shocked as to what she's seeing.

"Mother." I go to her and kiss her cheek and she's still in a state of shock.

"Oh … I didn't know that you have company dear" mom says looking at Ana.

"Mother I want you to meet Anastasia Steele, Ana my mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey" I say smiling.

"Hello dear, pleasure to meet you" mom has a beaming smile.

"Likewise Dr. grey" Ana shakes my mother's hand.

"Please call me Grace, Anastasia" mom looks at me and gives me a wink.

"Grace, please call me Ana" Ana smiles politely at my mother.

"Mom what brings you here?" I ask.

"I was in the area and I decide to come and visit my baby boy" I roll my eyes.

"Have you eaten mom? Ana and I are having a breakfast" we walk towards the kitchen island.

"I already had breakfast, I won't keep you any longer. Ana it was nice to meet you, if you're not busy we are having dinner this weekend. Christian's sister Mia is coming home, you should come." mom kisses Ana's cheek.

"Oh…okay." I can see Ana is clearly uncomfortable.

"Bye dear" mom waves at Ana.

"I'll walk you to the elevator mother." I say escorting her.

"She's beautiful Christian, don't let her go." Mom whispers in my ear.

"I'll see you Sunday mother." I kiss her cheek and she's gone.

"You are very lucky to have a mother like her Christian" Ana says when I get back.

"That I am" we finish our breakfast and Ana says she really needs to go back to her apartment. I want to protest but I shut my mouth.

After Ana leaves I head to my study and call Welch but he's still finding it hard to get any kind of information about Ana and I end the call frustrated, whatever happened to Ana I'm absolutely sure it was really bad to have been in a close protection program. And I'm sure as hell going to find out what it was. And I won't stop until I get some answers.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _ **~SEATTLE TIMES~**_

 _ **Breaking News:**_

 _ **Another body was found in an abandoned car outside of Seattle. it looks like the guy was on the verge of having sex the way his pants were pulled down. The victim has been identified as Mr. Jerry Roach, the vice president of SIP (Seattle Independent Publishing). He was 32 years old and single as far as we know. Just like the other 2 victims that were found these last few weeks the victim was holding a single black rose; the police have not release a statement of any kind, and there have been no witnesses identified. The car was found in the middle of nowhere. But based on our information all of the victims had been friends since high-school. It looks like a revenge plan and whoever is doing this they are covering their tracks extremely well. That's it for now, stay tuned.**_

 _ ***UNKOWN POV:**_ _ *****_

Another news segment, it looks like no one will do anything to stop it, not until justice is served. I will make them pay. Next Mr. Joseph and then Jack Hyde. His death is not going to be easy, I _will_ make him feel the way I feel.

 ***CHRISTIAN***

For the past few weeks, Ana and I have gotten a little closer. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend and to be an official couple but I'm scared of what her answer will be. It's the weekend that my mom asked her to join us for our welcome home dinner for Mia. My family is excited to meet her; Elliot is also bringing his flavor of the month; Katherine Kavanagh. My family loves Ana almost immediately; who wouldn't? Even I love her. ' _Yes that's right, I'm in love with one Anastasia Steele'._

I almost had a heart attack when Flynn pointed it out on me.

…

" _FLYNN ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I DON'T DO ROMANCE, HEARTS AND FLOWER? DON'T BE RIDICULOUS I DON'T DO LOVE!" I yell at Flynn._

" _Well then tell me Christian, how would you feel if Ana meet someone else? or let's say she got married?" My blood boils at the thought._

" _I will kill the motherfucker she's mine!" and then it dawns on me._

" _I think you have your answer Christian." Shit. Shit! SHIT!_

" _What am I going to do?" I ask defeated._

…

I still don't know how to tell her, she's still close off actually she's worse than me, she builds this wall around her and I don't know how to tear it apart. Welch still don't have any answers to my questions. I did try to talk to Ana about her nightmare but she just brushed me off.

Ana went to New York before, she said she has some business she needed to attend there, we still talk sometimes. Tonight my family and I are going to the Mile High Club to celebrate my parents' wedding anniversary.

"Christian dear, where's Ana?" my mom asks me. Ever since they've met Ana they're always asking me about her and asking where is she.

"She's still in New York mom." I say sadly.

"Oh. What a shame" Mia pikes up sadly.

"Let's just enjoy the dinner tonight mother." I say and we walk to my private booth.

 _Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

"Sorry I need to take this Gracie, I'll be right back" Dad says and walks out of the booth to answer his phone call.

We take our seats and wait for our food. After a couple of minutes my father walk back but he's not alone, he has an older man with him. I don't know but I think I know him somewhere? Where have I see this man?

"Grace dear look who I found outside!" dad exclaims smiling at the man.

"Oh my god. Ray is that you? Oh, it's been such a long time." Mom gets up and hugs Ray.

"Grace, it's good to see you too." Well it looks like they're friends.

"Ray I want to introduce my children. This is my oldest Elliot, then there's Christian and my youngest Mia" we all get up and shake his hand.

"it's a pleasure to me-"Rays phone rings.

"Excuse me, it's my daughter. Maybe she's looking for me." Ray chuckles and answers his phone. He quickly wraps up and turns his attention back to us.

"Sorry about that I'm here with my daughter and she was in the restroom when Carrick and I ran into each other outside." Ray says.

"Oh, you have a daughter?" Mom asks.

"Yes, she's my treasure. She will be here soon, so you can all meet her" and with than Ana walks inside.

"Annie come here! I want you to meet my old friends!" Ana stops dead in her tracks, shocked to see us.

"Actually Dad, I've already meet them. Hello Carrick, Grace." Ana kisses my parent's cheek.

"Oh what a small world. Wait, Anastasia Steele? Why didn't I connect that you two were related?" mom says.

"How did you meet my Annie?" Ray asks with a puzzled look.

"Well, your daughter here is dating my son Christian." I choke on my wine.

"Really? I didn't know that Annie was dating anyone?" ray arches his eyebrow in question towards Ana.

"I … Uhh …" Ana is speechless. Another first.

"It's ok Annie." Ray says amused at his daughter. Ana's phone rings and she looks at her phone.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." Ana walks out leaving us.

My parents and Ray catch up and talk. Ana is taking so long with her phone call. Why didn't she tell me that she was coming home today? How long has she been back in Seattle?

"I'm sorry about that. Dad are you ready to go?" Ana returns and I can tell she's angry and she won't look at me.

They said goodbye to us but Ana seems distant towards me, what's wrong? My family also calls it a night and part ways. I'm heading back to Escala and I'm planning to talk to Ana.

 _Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

I look down at my phone and I see Ana's name flashing.

"Anastasia." I answer.

"We need to talk. I'll see you at your apartment." I don't get a chance to say anything before she hangs up on me. well it looks like world war III is coming.

I don't wait long after I arrive at my apartment for Ana to come up.

"Hi baby." I greet her, going in for a kiss but she steps backs. _'Ouch.'_

"Don't you dare 'baby' me Grey." Ana look furious.

"Let's go to my study." we walk to my study but the moment my door shuts Ana throws a brown envelope onto my desk.

"What the fuck is your game Grey, why did you run a background check on me? I thought this was enough, but no! You're digging into my past!" Ana says angrily.

"How did you know?" I try to play it cool.

"Stop digging Grey. You're putting your guy at risk." What?

"What do you mean?" I say, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I'm telling you, don't fuck with me. Why do you want to know about my past? What can you possible gain from knowing it?" counting 10 backwards.

"If I were you, I would stop right now. You won't like it if-" that's it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME ANASTASIA? WHAT IS SO BAD THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KNOW ABOUT YOU? EVER SINCE I SAW YOU THAT NIGHT CRYING AND BEGGING FOR THEM TO STOP, DO YOU THINK I WILL STOP HUH? I CAN'T AND I WON'T, YOU DIDN'T TALK TO ME! WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO SEE THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU?" I yell at her.

"BECAUSE IF YOU KNEW WHAT KIND OF PERSON I AM YOU WOULD BE DISGUTED, AND YOU WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME THE SAME WAY. I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOU!" she yells back.

"Then tell me Ana, I want to know. I want to help you, let me Ana. Let me in." I plead holding her face between both of my hands looking straight in her eyes. I can see Ana on the verge of crying.

"I can't Christian. it's better this way, you should steer clear of me. I'm not the woman for you" Ana says moving out of my hold and I can feel my heart breaking, like it's being stabbed a million times over.

"Don't say that you're not the woman for me Ana. I- I've fallen in love with you." There, I said it. I'm waiting for her to say something back but she's just staring at me wide eyed and I can see the multiple emotions run across her beautiful face and then she starts to shake her head.

"No. No, no. Christian, you can't love me. You can't, I'm a monster. I … I have to go" Ana runs out of my office towards the elevator.

I stand froze, shocked as what she's said. ' _Why would she say that? I thought I was the monster. No, no no, she can't do this. I won't let her'._ By the time I realize Ana has run out of my office and I run after her the elevator door is already closing and I can't get it to stop.

' _Fuck'._


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: sensitive and dark.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **ANASTASIA**

This is not happening, he can't possible love me. No that's not true, oh god I need to get out of here I'm not right for him, he can meet a woman better done me - a broken soul and has a horrible past. Since I woke up that day in a hospital all I think about is my parents and how they died. Until now I've always seen how they died in my hands, how they forced me to do it.

I still have those memories, that's all I've got. I had a happy childhood, I had parents who loved me so much until that night. I still remember how it happened. We had just moved to Texas, in the 7 months that we lived there I made some friends and then a group of 5 guys from Seattle taking a vacation there. No one knows what really happened to my family that night.

It was the middle of the night when I heard someone knocking on our back door, and then hear some noises. Our house was far from town and our neighbors are far from our home. I heard my mom scream, pleading while my dad sounds like he's in a lot of pain. I got scared so I hid in my closet, I try really hard to keep quiet. I remember wanting to run and see if my parents were ok but I remember what my dad had said that if some point that if there was ever an intruder I should go and hide, so that's what. I hid underneath my closet.

And then I heard them asking where am I and some crashing noises, then some laughter, heard my parents telling them that I'm not home. I heard a grunt another slap, the next thing I knew I hear my bedroom door open loudly, someone was searching my whole room. Then one of them opened my closet, I hoped they wouldn't not see me but boy was I wrong. He found me and dragged me by my hair into our living room. There I see my dad on his knees, tied up with blood streaming down his head. My mom is on our couch crying and pleading to let me go. I remember who they are, the 5 guys that were taking a vacation there. From the moment I saw them I knew they were the type of people you don't want to get to know. Especially that creep Jack. Every time I saw him, My skin crawled and shivers went up my spine.

 _ ***flash back***_

" _ **Shut up bitch!" Joseph said.**_

" _ **Please, let my baby girl go." mom says pleading to them.**_

" _ **But you see Carla, she is the one we want." Mathew says.**_

" _ **She's pretty little, right?" Toby speaks up.**_

" _ **Yes. We're going to have some fun with her." Jack say slicking his lisp.**_

" _ **Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just leave my daughter alone!" mom exclaims.**_

" _ **We don't want an old, used pussy. We want a young, fresh tight one like hers." Jack says touching my neck and trailing his hand down to my chest.**_

" _ **Well for me she's got a nice pussy and beside she's a pretty woman I can use her." Jerry says lustfully looking at my mother, I see my dad struggling and grunting.**_

" _ **Well then you can have hers" Jack says walking to my mom on the couch. Mom looks so scared and Dad looks helpless, tied up and bleeding. My dad has masking tape holding him, while I am sitting across the living room. Joseph is still holding my hair and makes me watch Jerry rip my mom's night gown and push her down on the couch. My dad manages to get up but Jack kicks my Dad and punches him, I see Dad spit up some blood.**_

" _ **Please no! Stop … No!" Mom screams when Jerry pulls down his pants and boxers. All I can do is watched shocked. I didn't know what to do, I try to look away and close my eyes but Joseph holds my face and points a knife against my neck. I see Jerry rape my mom, while Toby is holding my mom's hands above her head. All I can do is sob and struggle. When Jerry is done with my mom he high fives Toby, like they've just won a game of basketball. Toby is next to play with my Mom. Mom screams so loud and Jack seems to be getting annoyed with her. Jack injects something in my mom's neck and her body goes limp almost immediately. One by one they rape my mom except for the brothers Joseph and Jack, they start playing with my dad with their knife, stab here stab there. When the brothers are done with my dad they just watch the others raping my mom, my dad is so weak from the blood loss.**_

 _ **I don't know how long it lasts but when they are done, Jack starts to look at me lustfully and starts touching me. I struggle against him.**_

" _ **What a shame. You know Rose, ever since I saw you walking home from school wearing that white dress like the teasing little whore that you are, I've always wanted you and now I can finally have you" Jack says licking my neck. I cry harder and then I feel something pinch in my neck, after a minute I feel numb. I can't move, it's like I am paralyzed or something.**_

 _ **Then jack picked me up and carries me to my room. I want to fight him but my body is limp, he lays me down and starts to kiss me then he goes to my jaw, nipping and sucking my neck. He then proceeds down my collar bone. He ripped my pajama top and I realize I'm not wearing a bra. He starts to suck each of my nipples, I don't feel anything but disgusted by what he is doing to me.**_

" _ **Please stop. Please." I cry, pleading for him to stop. But it only adds to his fuel.**_

" _ **I like to hear you begging Rose" Jack whispers.**_

" _ **No. I don't want this! Please, stop!" I cry and plead but it's no used.**_

" _ **You taste so sweet Rose" Jack continues his assault to my body. He pulls down my pajama pants and panties.**_

" _ **You're so wet for me Rose" I hate him. I want to kill him. He then stands straight and unbuttons his and pulls his zipper down. He pulls his shirt over his head then drops his pants and without any warning he slams into me. I can still remember how much it hurt, I remember screaming in agony but he just slams into me repeatedly, again and again. When he's done with me his brother enters my room and repeats what Jack did. I don't know how long Jack and Joseph used me. I was bleeding so much all I can think of that night was wanting them to be finished and to kill me. They dragged me back into the living room before they left the house. I see my mom sitting beside my dad, mom is wearing her ripped night gown and she looks up to see me naked and bleeding. She crawls to me and holds me tight while they laugh at us. They enjoyed seeing my parents this way, my dad tries to move but from the look of his injuries I don't think he'll make it.**_

" _ **Oh god, what have they done to you baby girl?" my mom's crying and hugging me so tight, I just sob into against her chest, seeking some comfort.**_

" _ **Mom. It hurts so much." I sob. Mom just hugs me and cries with me.**_

" _ **Ok, that's enough" Jack says pulling my mother away from me but I don't let go of my mother's arm.**_

" _ **Let go Rose" Jack say and when I don't do it he kicks me across my stomach.**_

" _ **You son of a bitch!" my Mom lunges at Jack but Joseph holds my mother and Jack punches her in her stomach. Toby, Mathew and Jerry they just watched drinking some beer.**_

 _ **Joseph dragged my mom back to my father's side and Jack grabs me by my arm and pust the knife in my hands.**_

" _ **Now Rose, I want you to stab your Mom and Dad" Jack commands me.**_

" _ **What!? No!" I'm shocked, I start to shake.**_

" _ **Oh yes you will." Jack whispers in my ear, it sounds like the devil is speaking to me.**_

" _ **No … Please, don't make me! No. Mom! Dad! No!" I look at my parents and they just look at me like they're trying to tell me to just do it.**_

" _ **You will Rose, or do you want to see them suffer more? It's your choice Rose" Jack yells at me.**_

" _ **Just do it Rose, it'll be okay sweetheart. We will be fine" My mom says pleading at me but I can't.**_

" _ **Please no. Don't make me." I don't know what else to do except to cry and plead with them.**_

" _ **Do it" jack stands behind me and grabs both of my hands stretching the knife towards my parents. He pushed the knife towards my Mom's chest. I remember the look on my mom's eyes, a mixture of relief at being free, and love towards me. Jack does the same with my father but before my dad closes his eyes he mouths at me that he loves me. After that I sob hard. I'm shaking, looking at my hands all I can see is blood. So much blood. I let go of the knife and just stare at my hands.**_

 _ **The next thing I know something hits the back of my head. I see Joseph holding a lamp shade looking at me with a devil smile on his face and jack stabs me in the chest. I just close my eyes and welcome the pain from everything that happened to me and my parents. I hear them move around the living room.**_

" _ **We need to make sure that nothing will make any link to us, after all we are the vacationists here. Make sure there's no evidence" I hear Jack and then they move around. I don't know what they are doing but I don't want to open my eyes. And then the darkness engulfs me and I welcome it.**_

 _ ***flash back ends***_

 _ **NA: here's the new chapter... got really busy... thank you for all the support and review... hope some question you all have... got answer to this chapter...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **ANASTASIA**

When I woke up, I'm in the private facility and Ray was there. I learn that I was in a coma for 45 days, then ray explains to me that the people in Texas think that I died with my parents. he said that if they knew I had survived he feared that whoever murdered my parents would come after me to finished the job. Ray is my mom's step-brother, and even though they are just step-siblings they loved each other like real siblings. Luckily Ray managed to transported my body here and still make it look like I died.

Since that day I vowed to get revenge and make them pay all for what they did to me and my parents, especially Joseph and Jack - they will suffer as much as I have. I was just 12 when that happened, I stayed in that facilities for 15 months to recover from all that happened to me. I got scared if someone try to touch me, or grabbed me, especially if men were around me. But in my determination to get revenge I went to extensive therapy to overcome my fears with men and being touched. When it comes to intimacy I did everything I could just to overcome those stages as well, for my plans. I spent over 6 years of my life just working on overcoming all of my fears.

When Ray legally adopted me at the age of 16 from Rosalyn Lambert, I become Anastasia Rose Steele. I studied hard, taking information technology and joined Ray and his army buddies in everything they were doing, they taught me how to shoot and throw knives as well as self-defense. I did everything I could to make me stronger and I am happy to say I succeeded in everything. One of Ray's buddy is a secret service agent, and he taught me a lot. I'm going to use everything I learned to get my revenge. I hacked into the Texas database to get the information about the 5 men who murder my parents. They are staying in a small hotel in our town. That's where I learned their full names and identity.

I inherited a large sum of money from my parents and grandparents. I don't know what Ray had to do for me to still be able to claim it, after all the people who knew my family thought I had died that night.

Ray is against what I plan; he wants to do the dirty work but I won't let him. I want to take it on my own hands. I want to see them suffer in my own hands and be the one to kill them. Thank god some of Ray's buddies are supportive and Ray let me do everything I want.

Ray suggested letting the authorities handle it, but after everything I've learned about them I know it's impossible to get justice legally. After all they come from a wealthy family.

And now 12 years later I'm ready to take my revenge. I know everything about them, their occupations and hobbies, where they live and their everyday schedules.

Moving to Seattle I thought everything was in order but I'm so wrong. There I met the man of my dreams. Mr Christian Trevelyan-Grey; the Adonis and sexy CEO. I thought I would never see him again after that night in London, I was so shocked to see him in that club with his brother but I need to pretend that I don't remember him.

Everything happened so fast; the last few weeks with Christian I've felt normal and happy, I even put some hidden cameras in his penthouse apartment just to see him secretly.

And now I'm broken again. I want to tell him that I love him too. But I know that if he learned what I'm doing, what kind of a person I am, he would leave me eventually. It's better that I hurt him now than to broke his heart later.

I just hope someday we can be together, but I know that's just wishful thinking. Maybe one day, just maybe, I can be what he deserves. Before I left my place at Escala, I decided to send some of my files to Christian. He deserves to know a little about me.

And now after a few weeks, all of my plans for Joseph and Jack are in place. I just need to wait for the right time to strike. I watch Christian from afar, god I miss him so much but I have to do this.

 **Christian**

A couple of days after my confession of my love to Ana, I'm in a worse condition. All my employees are scared to see me. After Ana left my apartment I went down to her flat to talk to her but she was not there. I went back and tried to knocked but she didn't come back, and then the next thing I know the place is up for sale.

Now here I am drowning myself in work to occupy my mind from everything. I'm startled when my office door opens abruptly and Welch, Taylor, Sawyer and Barney all barge into my office.

"WHO THE FUCK GAVE ALL OF YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER MY OFFICE?" I bark at them but they don't even flinch at my outburst.

"Sir, a package was delivered just now … When we checked the contents, it shocked us" Barney says looking seriously.

"I don't fucking care, we always get threats" I snap.

"But sir these are not just threats. I think you better check it" Welch hands me the package.

I open the package and all I see is an old new paper and some more files, I look up and see them lined in front of the office desk. I look down and pick the old newspaper up. I lost my balance and sit in my leather chair as I read the news article.

The newspaper is from a small town in Texas dated February 2003, a family was murdered and it looks like the mother and the daughter were both raped from the way it looks. It says here that no one survived, the father had multiple stab wounds and the mother's throat was slashed while the daughter had a stab wound right to her chest. No witnesses, so no one was arrested. Some of the people think that maybe the 5 guys visiting their town had something to do it. But there's no evidence directly, the officers asked them where they were on the night of the incident and they said they were in a bar across town. So they left them alone.

' _What the fuck is this'?_ I look at the photo in the newspaper of the picture of the family that was murdered that night. I look closely, and it dawns on me that the picture of the girl looks like a 12-year-old Ana, it says the family name is Lambert. The parents name were frank and Carla Lambert, they only had one child whose name as Rosalyn Lambert. ' _Oh my god. this is what happened to my Ana.'_

I look further in the package and I see the medical records of Rosalyn Lambert; it says that Miss Lambert suffered a stab wound to the chest and her liver almost collapsed from blunt force trauma – presumably a few solid punches, she was also raped both vaginally and anal. Miss Lambert was in a coma for 45 days. I run to my office bathroom and throw up my lunch. ' _Fuck who did this to her? I'm going to find them and kill them. Fuck!'_

I stay seated on the floor of my bathroom until Taylor comes and helps me get up. I feel weak after what I've learned happened to Ana. I want to know who was responsible for that horrible night. I go back to my desk and continue looking the container of the package. I see a small photo album and there she is; a young, carefree and A grade student. My Ana. I open the photo album and it feels like I'm looking at a very different version of Ana. this is the Rosalyn Lambert; she's smiling at the camera holding a medal and there is also a picture of her riding a horse.

"Have you all seen these?" I ask

"Yes sir" they say in unison. I just nod at them. But when I look at Taylor he looks like want to kill someone.

"I want to know who the fuck was responsible for this" I order.

"We're already on it sir" they say again in unison. I dismiss them, I want to be left alone. While I flip each pages of the photo album something drops on my floor. it's a letter.

 _ **My dearest Christian,**_

 _ **Here are some pieces of my past. This is Rosalyn Lambert, a girl from a small town in Texas who was raped and killed. I'm so happy that I met you. For the first time in my life I felt normal, but I can't erase the way I am today and you deserve so much better than me. I'm a woman who's seeking revenge against the people who killed my parents and me. I want to give my heart to you and stay with you, but I can't. At the moment my heart is full of pain and anger. Thank you for coming into my life, I want you to be happy. Please don't close yourself off to anyone. You're a lovable person; kind, generous and HOT. I wish we could've met in a better world full of happiness, and maybe someday we'll meet again. I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. But how could you love me when you know nothing about me? Would you still love me if you knew what kind of a person I am? If you knew that I became a murderer? I found the people who raped me and murder my parents 3 of them have already paid, 2 more and I'm done. Now can you still love me, Christian? Despite knowing that I've become like them? Become a murderer? All I want to say is thank you for loving me, for showing me a different side of the world.**_

 _ **Goodbye Christian. till we meet again, maybe in another life in different situations.**_

 _ **I love you too.**_

 _ **Yours,  
Ana xx**_

"No Ana I don't care if you're a murderer. They deserved it, how can you be so stupid? I fell in love with you and nothing and no one will change that. All I want is you, if you want I will help you kill those bastards. Please Ana, come back to me. I love you." I whisper against her picture and for the first time in a long time, I cry.

I don't know how long I've been crying, I just want to let it out.

' _I'm going to find you Ana. And I know exactly where to go. I'm coming to you, Ana.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **CHRISTIAN**

Where are you Ana? I try to look for Ray Steele's address but Welch had a problem finding it. It's like the man doesn't exist. So I decide to meet my father to ask him if he knows where Ray is.

"Taylor, to Grey manor please" I say.

"yes sir" and Taylor drives to my parents' house. It's getting dark and I try to call my parents but they didn't answer, it's odd. Knowing my parents, I have this bad feeling.

We arrived at my parents place, I see both of my parents cars are here but I don't see anything. Taylor and Sawyer look at each other.

"Sir I think it would be better if you stay in the car at the moment" Taylor say stopping the SUV and I just nod.

We hear a scream coming from the house and I take off, forgetting the protocol'

"Mr. Grey! Shit" I hear Sawyer shout. I barge into my parent's house and Taylor and Sawyer are right behind me. We stop dead in our tracks. The great room is a mess. We hear some movement coming from the kitchen.

"Sir, please stay behind" Taylor says, and I can hear he's pissed at me.

"What the fuck Taylor" I hiss at him. We walk towards the direction of the kitchen. I run when I see my parents tied up on the floor.

"Mom! Dad!" I yell moving to untie them.

"oh my god Christian!" my mom cries.

"mom it's ok" I try to calm my mother. My dad has a scratch on his forehead. I hear some groaning.

"Shit, Elliot" I say and help him sit up.

"fuck what the hell happened bro" Elliot groans.

"what happened here" I ask them all.

"Mia called me from the hospital saying she needed me, I got worried and I came home as soon as I could" mom says. Fuck, Mia.

"mom where is she!?" I ask panicked.

"he … he took her Christian" my mom is in a full blow sobbing in my chest. Fuck what is happening.

"sir we need to leave now" Taylor say holding a gun.

"sir I found this" Sawyer hands me a letter.

 _ **if you want your sister, tell your little whore to come to me or else I will do to your lovely little sister what I did to her**_

 _ **Baby bird**_

"fucking shit" I yell. Who the is this.

"christian" I hear someone call my name "oh thank god you're okay" it's ana.

"ana?" I can't contain myself I hug her so tight.

"oh god. Carrick, Grace, Elliot" ana says

"we have to go it's not safe here" ana says and now I see she's holding a gun.

"what's that" ana snatches the letter from my hand and reads it.

"Son of a bitch! Fuck!" ana yells. Her demeanor changed the moment she read it.

"I'm so so sorry this is all my fault. I will bring Mia back" ana say to my parents

"the fuck you will ana!" I yell at her.

"let's go. I know a place, that safe for you all. please" ana says.

"what is going on?" mom asks.

"I'll explained later please trust me Mr and Mrs. Grey" my parents nod at her.

"Taylor here is the address" ana hands Taylor a piece of paper and we walk outside.

"ana you're coming, right?" I ask not letting her hand go.

"of course. Now get in" I see the tenderness in ana's eyes. My parents and brother are already inside of the SUV.

"ana let's go" I say tagging her hand.

"go Christian I'll meet you there" before I got a chance to protest I feel something in my neck and I fall limp.

"Taylor go take them to the address I gave you" Sawyer puts me inside the SUV. I want to shout or punch sawyer but I feel paralyzed. _What the fuck did Ana do to me?_

I feel the SUV move, and we are far enough away when I feel myself again. Taylor is driving like a mad man, I look around but I didn't see her.

"What the fuck sawyer where's ana!?" I bark at him.

"she left sir. She said we we'd see her later" fuck. Ana.

We are just hitting the interstate of the highway Taylor notices someone is following us.

"Shit, Sawyer get ready to fire" Taylor says looking at the black escalade. Then someone suddenly fires a gun, thank god my SUV is bullet-proof.

"Shit." Taylor drives a little faster. My mom is panicking and my dad is unconscious, Elliot is in shock.

 _Ring…ring…ring…_

Taylor's phone start to ring and he answer it.

"Taylor don't stop the car I'm right behind just go I'll deal with it" ana's voice boom the speaker of the SUV. And right on cue we see a black Ducati bike. I know it's ana but fuck. _I know it's not the right time but fuck it if she's not looking hot at hell in her black leather outfit._

She drives faster leaving us behind but when we take a turn to the left I see ana standing in the middle of the road holding a gun and when we drive past her she fires, hitting a tire of the black escalade. Wow. she's good I'll give her that. We see the escalade lose control and we keep driving straight but I don't know what happened. We didn't stop, and I don't see ana following us.

We drive for hours, my parents are sleeping and so is my brother. I still can't get my head wrapped around what is happening. I look out of my window and I notice we're in the middle of nowhere. All I see are tall, big trees and mountain terrain. Then taylor takes a left turn and we meet by a tall steel gate which automatically opens and taylor drives through it.

About 30 minutes after entering the front gate I see a mansion. A very beautiful mansion, I know my mom's house is big and beautiful but this is much bigger. The property is like a ranch or something.

"we're here sir" Taylor announce and stop the SUV. The front door open and I see Ray getting out of the house. How I didn't know Ray is a very wealthy man.

"welcome" ray says.

"ray, what is going on?" my mom ask

"hello grace, please let's get inside first" we all nod and walk in side. The house is so beautiful with a floor to ceiling window in the great room. I see some old woman and some old men it looks like one of ray's old army buddies.

"Belinda please get the Grey's some drinks" ray asks. My mom starts checking my dad and brother. My dad finally gains some consciousness, holding his head.

"These are my buddies from the army; frank, james, jose senior, paul and travis. Guys, thess are the grey family; grace, carrick, Elliot and Christian" Ray introduces us and we all say hello and shake hands.

"ray where is ana?" I ask. All the men including ray sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"she will be here later you don't have to worry son" ray says patting my shoulder.

I hope ana is ok. I want to see her and hold her. Fuck ana, where are you? Please be ok baby.

We are directed to our rooms and for a while and my parents rest while I take a shower. I need some answers, I'll go and talk to ray.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **CHRISTIAN**

It's almost midnight when I hear commotion coming from downstairs, I race out of the spare bedroom and I see my parents and brother step outside of their rooms as well.

"annie?" I hear ray and instantly I know ana is here.

"hi ray" It's definitely ana.

"they are resting now" ray say I didn't hear ana answer ray.

"why don't you get some rest too annie?" ray say.

"I can't dad I just came here to check on them.

"ana how far are you willing to take this revenge?" ray ask

"As far as I need to, until they pay for what they did" ana says in an icy cold voice.

"ana let me handle this" ray offer

"NO! this is my fight" oh ana we're here.

"enough ray" I hear footsteps approaching our direction. My family head back to their rooms but I wait for ana. I see her emerge from the hall.

"Christian" ana says staring at me surprised.

"ana where have you been" I say and hug her.

"I just wanted to make sure that no one was following you guys" ana take my hands and we head inside my room.

"will you please tell me what's going on ana?" I ask calmly.

"I'm so sorry for the mess I've brought upon you" ana lets her guard down a little.

"ana let me help you. We're here for you" I say

"no one can help me Christian, can't you see that?" ana starts to pace the room.

"have you eaten ana?" I notice she's lost weight.

"no…I'm going to eat later, you should get some rest Christian" no you will not going anywhere.

"let's eat, come." I hold out my hands for her to take, ana sighs and nods placing her hand in mine.

We head downstairs to the kitchen, ana heats up some leftover food and we eat in silence. After we eat we head back up to my room.

"I'm going to take a shower" ana says. I hear the water running and I can't help but join ana. I see her, back towards me and the water cascading down her body. I know she's in deep thought I want to erase those bad memories for her. But the only way I know is to bury myself in her and I don't know if she wants that.

I strip my clothes and wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck as she turns around to face me and kisses me.

"please. I need you" ana says against my mouth. I grab her ass lifting her, she wraps her legs around my waist And I push her against the shower wall. I kiss from her jaw down to her breast, sucking and nipping each nipple. I line up my cock in her entrance and slowly I push my hard erection towards her until I'm totally inside her. We moan at the contact and I begin to move in, out, in, and out of her.

"Fuck. Ana, I've missed you" I say thrusting in and out.

"harder Christian please" I start to pick up my pace.

"yes! Like that. fuck!" I slam in her.

"baby I…need…you to…cum now!" I say feeling the familiar tingling in my balls.

"yes!...fuck…yes…Christian!" I feel her walls grip my cock like a vice and I let go coming tremendously hard. We keep still catching our breath. After a while I put ana down and we continue to bath each other. After we dry each off we lay down gazing into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything" ana whispers caressing my cheek.

"will you please stop that ana, you did nothing wrong" I say sternly.

"I will get Mia, I promise" I'm starting to get mad.

"stop ana. Let me handle this, can you please let us help you?" I say sitting up.

"No Christian, this is my mess and I will clean it" she says with finality.

"why can't you see you're not alone ana. We're here" I say.

"it's better this way Christian, are you scared or disgusted by me?" I'm shocked by what I hear.

"what the fuck!? Ana it wasn't your fault. Why can't you understand that I fucking love you?" I shout at her.

"why would you, I'm a fucking murderer! Why would someone like you choose to love me?!" she shouts back. She stands and starts to get dress. _Is she that fucking blind? I know it's not right to kill somebody but fuck it, I don't care._

"why can't you see how much I love you ana!" I grab her shoulders and shake her a little hoping to open her eyes.

"you deserve better than me christian" ana says as tears start running down her cheeks. I wrap my arms around her and bury my face into the crook of her neck.

"You're all I want ana. It's not just you who's fucked up. I'm fucked up too. I'm a fucking dominant who used to whip, cane and belt petite, brunette women who look like my birth mother" I say and when ana doesn't say anything I continue.

"but you're not like her, you're different from all of them. I don't care if you are a murderer all I know is I love you so much ana…please let me in" I hold her tight. Ana still didn't say anything.

"now tell me if I deserve you ana?" I plea at ana to hear me.

"I love you so much Christian" ana finally breaks down and is sobbing into my neck.

"I can't….i will finish this" why the fuck is she so stubborn?.

"let us help you ana" I say again and I feel her head nod. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"let's go to bed baby" I say and we lay down again. I pull ana against me and long after ana fell asleep and I follow suit.

…..

I am awoken by loud voices. It sounds like ray? And?. I look to my side and see ana is not here in bed with me and I quickly get dressed and head downstairs with my parents. we see ana and ray in a heated argument.

"ANA LET US HANDLE THIS!" ray raises his voice.

"I SAID NO RAY THIS IS MY BATTLE AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET ALL OF YOU FIGHT IT FOR ME" ana yells at ray.

"ANASTASIA." ray warns her

"annie do you think your parents would be happy?" he sighs, I can hear the hurt and longing in his voice.

"they can't say anything dad they're gone because of those bastards, they took them away from me!" ana starts to cry, my heart breaking for my ana. Until now she couldn't let go, she's full of anger and agony.

"annie we understand but you're not alone" ray pleas with ana.

"UNDERSTAND? HOW RAY, HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO WAS RAPED, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO WATCHED HER MOTHER BE RAPED. HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND ME?I KILLED MY PARENTS WITH MY OWN HANDS!" I hear my parents gasp at what they hear. I see my mother has a tears in her eyes holding her mouth to stop the sob from escaping and my dad has a pained look on his face and Elliot is shocked. While I am furious to hear this from ana, I think I know where she's coming from, all this anger and hatred.

"ana do you think you're the only one who's suffering. huh? I am hurting too, I want to kill them myself" ana looks down balling her fist.

"you're the only connection I have left from my sister annie. We love you so much" ray hugs ana and she hugs him back.

"I'm sorry dad" ana says. I walk to ana and ray nods at me. I take ana in my arms and let her cry. I swear I want to kill them. I thought I had the worse childhood but I'm wrong.

"we're here baby….let us in ana" I say. After that we build a plan. I know ana is not comfortable about this. When we finished its almost dark and we eat dinner and went to bed for tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTYER 14**

 **ANASTASIA**

I know they're going to be mad to what I'm about to do specially ray and Christian they going to be furious but I can't let them this is my mess and I won't let them have a blood in their hands.

I wait for all of them to get sleep Christian is sound asleep by my side wrapped around his arm. Looking at the clock it's 3am, slowly I get out of Christian's hold and got dress. Before I go I kiss Christian lightly after that I get out and went straight to my bike and drive away.

I drive for 5 hours until I arrive at my destination it's an cabin just outside of Seattle. It surrounding by a large tree and I see jack's car, I see some movement from the inside I know by now ray and Christian is aware of I'm missing so I have to move now. I pull out my phone and dial's jack number it's ring and he answer.

"finally you called I've been waiting rose" jack say in a devil tone.

"let go Mia and you can have me" I say.

"why rose? How can I be so sure your not setting me up?" jack snort.

"why would I do that jack? I'm the one you want and now let mia go" I say and I see joseph outside if the cabin.

"come to me rose" jack say I don't say anything I just hang up and turn silent my phone. I sneak behind joseph and hit his head with the back of my hand gun. And I drag his body down the woods and tie his hands and gag his mouth. I went back to the cabin. I see mia by the window tied up in a chair. I try the window and it's open so I climb up, slowly I approach mia she's asleep.

"mia…mia" I whisper untying her feet and hands she woke up but I hold her mouth stopping her to scream.

"shhh…it's me ana" I whisper.

"oh god…ana" mia start to cry silently.

"I'm going to get you out of here ok?" I ask and she nodded after I free her hands and feet I hands her my phone.

"when you get out of here call your brother" I help her out in the window but before she could fully out someone grab me and I push mia away.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" jack yell holding my hair.

"MIA RUN….RUN MIA GO!" I yell at mia and I see her scared face but she nod her and run. Jack drag me by my hair and throw me across the room.

"ahh!" I scream.

"YOU WHORE" jack lunged at me kicking my ribs, I gasp for some air.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" jack didn't stop he grab my arm and throw me again.

"BUT NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE" his looking for something and I use all my strength to get up and launched at him punching him and kicked his groin he groan in pain but I'm nowhere to be done with him.

Jack pull out a knife the same knife he made me use to my parents.

"remember this rose?" jack ask waving his knife in front of me.

"yes and I'm going to use that to you asshole" I spit at him and he charge towards me thank god uncle Travis teached me how to block it. We fought I have few slice, I lost my balance by him kicking me and he manage to stab me across my abdomen he push me against the wall still the knife is inside me. I hear some tires and commotion and jack got distructed so I use this and snatch the knife I turn and twitch my body up to his head and stab the top of his head. Jack collapsed with me and that moment I see the door open and Christian rushed to me. I can't hear him and my eyes start to blurred.

 **CHRISTIAN**

I woke up feeling cold I searched for ana's body but I'm meet by the cold sheet I sit straight up panic. I called out her name but no answer I immediately throw some clothes and run down stair I see ray pacing the great room with his army buddies and I know that ana is gone.

"why the she's so stubborn?" ray ash angrily and I see taylor and sawyer loading their guns and parents are scared.

"we have to move now!" ray say heading towards the front door.

"I'm coming" I call out and my parents look at me wide eyes.

"the fuck you are" mom yell at me and my dad hold her.

"mom it's not ana is out there mia also so I'm coming" I say in my CEO voice.

"I'm coming too" my dad announce and we all nod.

"please be careful ok" mom sifg defeated and we kiss her and said goodbye elliot stay with my mom.

We pile up in SUV with ray, taylor, my dad, sawyer, travis and me. the other are in the pick up truck and we are off to go. We are in the middle of nowhere trucking ana's bike, Travis managed to put a tracking device in ana's bike last night. We are 1 hour away from the destination when my phone start to ring and it's ana.

"ana where the fuck are you" I ask pissed at her.

"Christian?" I stop breathing it's mia.

"mia?" I say and it gets all the attention specially my father.

"oh god Christian help me" mia start to cry.

"we're coming ok hang in there, where's ana?" I ask

"he …..he…got her…christian…" mia is in a full bloom sobbing now.

"just stay where you are ok we're almost there" I say.

"ok just…please…hurry…I'm scared" it's breaks my heart. I hand my phone to my father and they talk for a while before he hang up. We are almost there when we see mia on the side of the road. We pull ups and me and my father jump out of the SUV and rush to mia.

We ask mia if she's ok and she said no we rush back at the suv and mia pointed out the direction of a cabin 're she being held and ana is. She also told us that she already called the police.

We arrived at the cabin and we hear and bang and scream we rush inside and what I see shocked the living shit out of me. I see ana goind down and I rush at her to catched her she's full of blood.

"ana? Baby? I'm here I got you" I call out but she's not responding to me.

"call an ambulance now!" I yell and ray is sitting next to me.

"annie hand in there" I can see ray is on the verged of crying.

"Christian? Dad?" ana say weakly.

"I'm here we're here" I choked on my word trying to hold my own tears.

"i….love…you" ana say caressing my cheek then her hand pull down beside her and close her eyes. _No..no..this is not happening no! please no._

"baby wake up please…ana….god damnit Anastasia!" I yell at her making her to wake up but it's no use. I didn't realized that the paramedics and police have arrived. I don't know what is happening but I feel like a 4 years old all over again. I can see the paramedics are working on ana but I can't comprehens to what is going on around me. _please let her be ok…I'm going to show her the world and love her for the rest of our lives. Please don't take her._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Christian**

It's been 2 weeks since the incident with Mia. I thought I was going to lose Ana. Her stab wound was quite a deep one, but thank god she's okay. I don't know what my father and Ray's friends did to keep Ana out of jail. After 3 days Ana woke up, and tomorrow she can finally go home. We're finally okay and she's agreed to move in with me. I know I have to open up with Ana about my past but I'm scared of what her reaction will be. Elena has been calling me, but I haven't answered. I talked to my lawyer a few days ago, I want to cut all ties with Elena, especially now that Ana and I want make a life together.

 **3 months later.**

I finally find a sense of contentment and happiness with Ana; everything is a blessing. I told Ana about my past, everything from the crack whore to Elena, to my lifestyle and she amazed me at every turn. She accepted me everything about me. but there was one thing we had an argument about: Elena fucking Lincoln. She made me see what kind of a human being Elena truly is, and to say I was furious was an understatement. She molested me, and I felt like a victim all over again. It made me feel as vulnerable as I was when Ana wasn't in my life. Since then, I've cut all ties with her and luckily she didn't fight it. But there is still one thing I want to do and that is to make Ana my wife. I've already asked ray for his blessing and he gave it but it wasn't an easy thing to do.

 **Flash back.**

 _Fuck I'm fucking nervous. My palms are sweating, how hard can it be right? Ugh… fuck this, it's now or never._

 _I walk to the front door of Raymond Steele's house and knock 3 times before he opens his door._

" _Ray, good afternoon" I greet him._

" _Christian, what are you doing here?" Ray asks._

" _Oh, I … I just want to talk to you about something" fuck I can't stop stuttering._

" _Come on in son" we walk inside through the backyard of his house._

" _So what brings you here?" Ray asks._

" _Mr. Steele, you know how much I love your daughter and….and I would do anything to make her happy." I say looking Ray straight in the eye as he cocks his head to one side._

" _I know you love my Annie" Ray says and grabs his shot gun and I gulp looking at the weapon._

" _And I know this would come. That sooner or later, she would have a family of her own." Ray says caressing his gun._

 _I take a deep breath and release it slowly. This is it._

" _Mr. Steele I love Ana so much, I can't imagine my life without her and I'm here for your blessing to have Ana's hand in marriage" I say confidently. I begin to feel scared because Ray hasn't said anything he just looks at me motionless. Fuck what is he thinking? Please say yes!_

" _Well son, welcome to the family. And if you ever hurt my Annie, if she ever sheds a tears because of you. I will hunt you down and no one will ever find your body, understand?" Ray says holding my hand in a death grip._

" _Yes sir, you have my word I would never intentionally hurt Ana" after that we toast to some brandy and 2 hours later Taylor and I head back to Seattle._

 **End flash back.**

Now all I need to do is plan a very romantic dinner and proposal. I'm planning to take Ana in the sky with Charlie tango have an sightseeing.

It's 4 pm and we head up to the rooftop of Escala, Charlie tango is already here and Ben will fly us because now I have plans.

"Ready baby?" I ask Ana when we are in the elevator.

"I'm so excited" Ana says squealing in delight.

Arriving at the rooftop Ana is shocked to see Charlie tango for the first time. I help her into the helicopter and strap her in.

"Now you have nowhere to go." I joke.

"Why Mr. Grey you really like to tie me up" she teases back. I run in the other side to get in strapping myself in and then we're off to go. I look at Ana and my heart melts at the sight of her; she's glowing and has the most beautiful smile. She feels my gaze and she turns looking at me lovingly. We've almost reached our destination and I'm getting nervous.

It's getting dark and my surprise is coming. We are now overlooking a mountain.

"Christian look!" Ana says pointing to the heart shape on the ground I smile at her. Then the lights went on emphasizing around the heart the words; _I love you Anastasia Steele._ Ana gasps covering her mouth.

Then the words, _will you marry me?_

"Oh my God … Christian!?" Ana exclaims looking at me, tears running down her cheek I went on my one knee and hold out the ring.

"Anastasia. From the moment I laid my eyes on you in London I knew you were the one for me. I can't live without you, you are the air I need to breather and the blood that runs through my veins, and I would love to call you Mrs. Grey. Ana, will you marry me?" I ask holding my breath.

"Oh my … Yes. YES!" she tries to get out of her straps but I stop her and put the ring on her finger and kiss her, pouring my heart and soul into it. I sit back and hold her hand as we gaze at one other.

We are landing at space needle now. Ana doesn't know that our family is waiting for us. We ride down 2 floors below where I've reserved our dinner space. When get there our family is so excited, they immediately spot the engagement ring and run to us, hugging and congratulating us. The night goes well, without a doubt they are happy and already asking when and where our wedding will be.

When we get back to Escala, Ana and I spend the whole night fucking and making love until the early hours of the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, I want to say thank you for all the reviews, fav, and follow of my story… so here are the last two chapters of this story, is been a fun and it gives me a lot of courage to write a stories…. Thank you, thank you very much….**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Anastasia**

 **6 months after the wedding**

I'm working at the library and I think about my life before I met Christian then, the wedding. God planning a wedding is not that easy. It's so tiring, thank god Mia, Grace and kate are helping me to plan the wedding. I'm so happy I didn't know that I can find the love of my life.

We decide that our wedding will be at the Grey manor backyard.

"baby where are you?" I hear Christian call out.

"here in the library" I call out too.

"there you are" Christian say kissing me.

"I miss you so much" I say

"I miss you too baby" Christian started to roam my body and I'm wet already.

"I need you" I say.

"we aim to please Mrs. Grey" and with that we fuck on the floor, wall and on the couch.

After that we emerged from the library and went to the kitchen. Gail and Taylor are off today so I cook us some dinner. While I was cooking I feel Christian wrapped his arm around me caressing belly.

"baby let's have a family" I stop abruptly.

"what?" I ask

"I want to have a baby ana" Christian and I talk about having a baby in a few years.

"are you sure?" I ask

"yes…I always imagine what you look like having a bump and bare foot in our kitchen" oh god.

"ok" I say cause I really want to have a children

"really?" Christian turn me around to face him.

"yes I would love that" I smile at him.

"let's start then" he drag me in our bedroom and the dinner is long forgotten.

After a long hours in our room trying for baby, we finally manage to eat our late dinner.

"tomorrow I have an appointment with dr. green" I say cause it's my due to my next shot.

"ok I'll come with you" Christian say.

"ok" I say and we continue to eat.

The following morning we are heading to Dr. Green's office to have a check up.

"hello Mrs. Grey and Mr. Grey" Dr. Green greet us. We say hi to her.

"ok are you ready to take your next shot?" ask by Dr. Green.

"actually no…you see we're planning to start a family" I announce holding Christian hand.

"ok let have a look" Dr. green do some evaluation on me and I know something is not right. After an hour or so the nurse call us again and we went to Dr. Green office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, ana… I'm afraid to say that you will get a difficult to get pregnant from what I see in your record your uterus is fragile, you only have 10% chance to get pregnant I'm sorry" with that I was on full bloom sobbing in my husband chest. _No…please no.._

Dr. Green give us an option we can use a surrogate or we can adopt. I know there's nothing wrong with the option we have if we want to have a children but I want to carry our child.

Is this a karma for what I did to get my revenge? I know Christian is devastated but his trying to get strong.

"I'm so sorry" I say and cry we are in the SUV driving back home.

"baby don't apologize" he say trying to comfort me.

"I want to give you the baby you deserved but I can't" god I hate this.

"ana the Dr. say you have 10% chances it's better than 0%" I know his right. So I just nod at him.

 **After 6 months**

Our 1st wedding anniversary is coming and we been trying to look for a baby that we can adopt. Kate and Elliot are getting married next month. So here I am looking for something I can give to Christian. But this last few weeks I feel so tire and dizzy. I'm planning to surprise Christian in his office today.

"hello Mrs. Grey" andrea greet me.

"hi andrea how are you?" I ask

"I'm good ana Mr. grey is free for you" andrea and I become a friend.

"ok" I say and I went to my husband office.

"how's my hot CEO?" I purr.

"baby what do I owe of your visit?" he ask startle.

"I bring some lunch and I was kind of horny" I say boldly.

"why Mrs. Grey you just using my body" he pout pretending. I giggle at him.

We eat our lunch and I was the desert. I was ready to go when I feel my world is spinning but I set it aside and wave to my husband. I say bye to andrea and enter the elevator that's when I can't hold on myself and everything went dark.

 **Christian**

After the delicious lunch with my hot as fuck wife I'm ready for the remaining day. Next week our first wedding anniversary and it's been 6 months when Dr. Green said that ana has a difficulty to conceive a baby. I was broken hearted that day but I manage to hide it. At first I'm ok being with ana only no children but I see ross and gwen one day here at the office they adopt a baby boy and when I hold him I feel longing. I see ross and gwen how they are happy and I want to see my wife with baby bump carrying our child.

"Mr. Grey!" andrea cut my train of thoughts when she barged in the conference room.

"what" I snap at her. My head department and ross look at andrea.

"sir it's Mrs. Grey she collapse in the elevator" I was on my feet immediately rushing to the elevator.

"what the fuck happen Taylor?" I bark panic and the elevator is getting long to arrived so I went to stair and run down to the lobby. Taylor is hot on my tail. We arrived at the lobby and I see my employee using a fan for my wife to have some air.

"ana baby?" I say putting her in my arm.

"what happen?" I ask

"sir when the elevator arrive we see Mrs. Grey is already on the floor" the girl in the reception say.

"taylor let's bring ana to the hospital" I say and carry my wife to the awaiting SUV.

"call my mother" I say trying to wake ana up but she's not responding. _What is happening?_

"she's already waiting sir" I just nod at him and look back to my wife.

"baby wake up please" I say again and again. We pull ups at the entrance of the emergency and my mother is there waiting.

"Christian put ana here" my mom direct me to the stretcher and they wheel ana inside.

"what happen son?" mom ask.

"I don't know mom she came by to my office and we had lunch then she left the next thing I knew andrea saying to me that ana collapse in the elevator" I say choking the lump on my throat. My mom nod and she went to ana. Please be ok baby. I sent a prayer to whoever that might hear me to give my wife back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Christian**

We've been waiting for the doctor to let us know what is happening with my wife, and she's finally arrived.

"Family of Anastasia Grey?" the doctor says.

"I'm her husband, how is she?" I ask.

"Please, follow me to her room." I nod and follow the doctor. When we get in the room Ana is already awake and I immediately rush to her side.

"Oh thank god…Baby Are you alright?" I sigh engulfing her in my arms.

"I'm sorry if I give you a fright" Ana says.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Grey I won't keep you waiting and longer Congratulations, you're going to be parents" Ana and I both stare at the doctor.

' _Fuck! Am I dreaming? Please god, no'._ I look at my wife and she's already looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Christian … A baby?" I can't believe it.

"Are you sure? Please tell me you're 100% sure?" I plea

"Well why don't we run a few more tests and determine how far a long your wife is?" the doctor asks smiling at us. We nod our heads unable to form a sentence, a minute later a nurse came pushing some machine and set Ana up for the check up.

After awhile the doctor put some gel on Ana's stomach and we see a little dot pop up on the screen.

"Look at that…there's your baby" the doctor says pointing at the screen.

"The fetus looks to be about 8 weeks along." She's 8 weeks pregnant. Fuck.

"How did this happen? I mean, I know how, but we were told it would be hard for Ana to conceive?" I ask shocked.

"Well, miracles do happen Mr. Grey" the doctor says and I instantly lose it. I let the tears that want to escape finally fall as I kiss my wife.

"Oh Christian, we're having a baby!" Ana exclaims sobbing into my chest.

The doctor leaves us alone to have a moment, and we are both crying tears of joy. My mother comes by later on, we tell her the good news and of course she's happy for us. It's 8pm when the doctor releases Ana from the hospital. We promise my mother that we will came by one of these days to have a proper announcement for our little blessing.

When we finally get home we cuddle up together in bed, talking to our little blip and I can't stop caressing Ana's belly. I can't wait to see her baby bump grow. And like that, we finally fall asleep.

 **4 months later…**

Wow. Where has the time gone? Being a father, I would say it's a feeling that I can't possibly being to explain. Ana is now 6 months pregnant, but seeing her large bump makes me hard every minute of the day. I won't complain about the fact that Ana wakes me up almost every night to go buy her some ice cream and chips. And let's not forgot the unlimited sex from my wife. When I was a dominant, I'm proud to say that I could fuck my sub for hours and then some, but a hormonal pregnant wife has my dick hiding. Don't get me wrong; I love my wife and our sex life is always out of this world, but these days I want to hide from Ana. Every time she sees me, I'm constantly ending up with a sore dick, I think my dick hates me right now his over used at the moment. But I won't complain; for my wife I would do anything to make her happy and give her what she needs. If the consequences be that my dick may fall off or be needing an ice pack almost every day, then I don't care.

Next week we're going to find out the sex of the baby. I've been looking for a new house because Escala is not a child friendly environment. Besides, I have my sights set for the house near my parent's in Bellevue.

"Christian? Hello? Are you there?" Ana says waving her hand in front of me.

"Huh? Sorry baby." I say kissing her forehead gently.

"What're you thinking about?" Ana purrs. Uh oh, she's running her hand up my thigh.

"Oh, I was thinking of how lucky I am, having you as my wife and now having your baby." I say.

"Aww, you're so sweet." she kisses me with a primal hunger in the ferocity of her kiss. Instead of making love to her I just went down on her, because seriously my dick needs to rest; Even the slightest touch is making me wince. My dick really, REALLY fucking hurts.

 **2 months later.**

The house in Bellevue is almost ready and in a couple of months we can finally move there. I have to admit; Elliot's company has done a really good job.

I seriously just want to go home and cuddle with my wife but this bad weather and a few important meeting has me prison here in grey house.

"Mr. Grey your next meeting is here" Andrea says through my intercom.

"I'll be out in a minute, thanks" I say fastening up my suit jacket and heading to my meeting. While we're in the middle of the meeting the power cuts out. All of a sudden I feel a strange feeling come over me. Gail is in Portland with her sister and Luke is with Mia, the only security that is with Ana is Ryan at the moment.

 _Ring ring … Ring … Ring …_

My phone starts ringing and I see Ana is calling me.

"Baby?" I say.

"Christian … Help. The baby." I can't hear anything else Ana is saying.

"Ros! I need to go, it's Ana. Something's happening" with that I rush to elevator just as the backup generators kick in. Taylor is hot on my heels and we rush out of the building no questions asked. The traffic is horrible so without thinking I jump out of my SUV and run to Escala, it's only a couple of blocks. I hear Taylor calling my name but I don't pay him any attention. All I want is to get home to Ana. We arrive at Escala and I see Ryan in the lobby carrying some paper bags.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!?" I bark.

"Sir, Mrs. Grey wanted some muffins from across the road" he says reasoning. The elevator pings and we pile in heading up, I don't say anything to either of them. We arrive in the apartment but it's too dark. I run to our room but she's not in there and I begin to panic.

"ANA!BABY!" I shout calling her.

"Christian" we hear a faint voice coming from the kitchen. We rush there and I almost trip head first at the sight. I see Ana sitting against the island bench looking pale, and she has blood coming down her legs.

"Oh god… Ana." I immediately grab Ana and carry her down to the parking garage.

"Christian The baby" Ana says in a weak voice.

"baby hold on you and blip our going to be fine ok" I tell her choking down the lump in my throat. The traffic is not fucking moving so just like before I jump out of the car and pick Ana up in my arms and I rush to the hospital. Just looking at her I know she's losing too much blood. Ryan and Taylor are following us, trying to move us past from the people walking in the street.

"Help! I need help! My wife!" I yell as we enter the hospital and thank god they rush toward us. I place Ana on the stretcher and we rush her into the emergency room.

"We need to get the baby out." The doctor says and I feel my world crumble around me.

"What do you mean?" I ask weakly.

"The baby isn't breathing that well and your wife is losing blood" and with that they rush my wife to delivery room. I can't breathe, I feel like the walls are closing in around me. I feel something touch my shoulder.

"Christian" Mom. I grab a hold of her and sob into her neck.

"Mom…. Ana … The baby…. I can't lose them mom" I plea to my Mom and I feel another pair of arms hugging me.

"They're going to be fine son, have faith" my father says and when I look up I see our whole family is here.

We have been waiting for hours but no one has delivered any news. I'm losing my mind from all the worse possible scenario.

What the fuck are they taking so long.

 _Please god let them be ok please._

"Mr. Grey?" finally, Dr. Green is here and I see her scrub has so much blood on it.

"How are they?" I ask gathering all the strength I can.

"They both survived Mr. Grey. Your twins are just fine." we release the breath we were all holding but looking at her face there's something more.

"But?" I swallow all my emotions.

"Unfortunately Ana won't be able to conceive again. We had to remove her uterus after the damage she incurred when she fell on the floor" I don't know whether I should be happy or what. I'm happy that my wife and children are finally ok. And I don't know if I should be sad because we can't have any more children in the future, but at least we already have twins.

"Thank you Dr. Green" that's all I can manage to say.

"The babies are in the NICU room and Ana will be moving to her room later." We thank Dr. Green again and head to the nursery room. There we see my beautiful newborn twins; Theodore Raymond and Phoebe Rose Grey.

And just like that my life will never be the same again. And I couldn't be happier about it.

…

After a week in the hospital we are now ready to go home and thank god the twins Are healthy and they don't need to stay longer in the hospital. Ana took the news of her infertility very well, she said we could always adopt children if we want and of course I'm fine with it.

"Welcome back Mrs. Grey, and welcome home Teddy and Phoebe!" I say. My family and my trusted staff are here to welcome my family. I couldn't ask for anything more, having my family safe at home I'm so happy for the first time I can say that I'm truly happy and content.

And it's all hanks to Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey.

 **THE END.**


End file.
